


守则

by styx



Series: 可爱的小特工 [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你准备好了吗，邦德先生？”Kink Meme提示词——“我需要席尔瓦把邦德绑起来的那个场景的一个后续，或者就是一般性的一个场景，其中席尔瓦强暴邦德，并且邦德不享受。我需要一篇他没有在暗自享受的文。事实上，让邦德无助、挣扎或是惊慌失措还额外加分。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	守则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578274) by [Mrs_Don_Draper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper). 



标题：守则（《Regulations 》）  
  
原作：30_rock_office （Mrs_Don_Draper）  
  
作者博客：<http://30_rock_office.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/578274](578274)  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8758097/1/Regulations>  
  
衍生派别：电影《天幕危机》（《Skyfall》2012，又译《007：大破天幕危机 / 新铁金刚：智破天空城 / 007：空降危机 / 007之天降杀机 / 天幕坠落》等）

配对：拉乌尔·席尔瓦（哈维尔·巴登）/007詹姆斯·邦德（丹尼尔·克雷格）

等级：NC-17

摘要：“你准备好了吗，邦德先生？”Kink Meme提示词——“我需要席尔瓦把邦德绑起来的那个场景的一个后续，或者就是一般性的一个场景，其中席尔瓦强暴邦德，并且邦德不享受。我需要一篇他没有在暗自享受的文。事实上，让邦德无助、挣扎或是惊慌失措还额外加分。”

系列：《可爱的小特工》系列之一。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **守则**  
  
著：30_rock_office  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

当席尔瓦终于自他体内抽出手指，润滑剂温热的滴流下他的屁股。他又是徒劳的拽了拽捆住他手脚、把他面朝下绑倒在床的束缚。他的后穴阵阵抽痛，而那还不过是他的手指。他猜自己该高兴席尔瓦有用任何的润滑剂。尽管大概是为了他自个儿好，而不是为邦德。他的屁股感觉决然无助的洞开。他感觉自己仿佛豁张了开来，尽管实际上那大概最多算是微不足道的一点儿扩张。席尔瓦在他身后吃吃一笑。

“你会爱死这个的，詹姆斯。很快我就会把你充盈，让你感觉那般的美妙，你都要琢磨自个儿何苦要抵抗的。相信我；这会很有乐子！”

“操你的。”

“或许下次吧。如果你乖乖的话。”

邦德听到更多的润滑剂自瓶子里挤了出来，接着大概是席尔瓦涂抹自个儿分身的声响。他试着扭头望去，旋即便只愿自己没那么做。那家伙很是硕大。比他自己的那玩意儿短些，但却更粗实。能够并且大概是会给他的屁股造成些严重伤害的东西。此外他没有套安全套。

“你准备好了吗，邦德先生？”

詹姆斯选择不去回答。相反他双手握拳，好让自己集中精神在些个别的东西上，同时不知不觉的缩紧了屁股。他感觉到席尔瓦的大手掰开他的臀瓣。

“相信我说的，詹姆斯，如果你放松些对我俩都更好。我个人而言并不介意操得你血淋淋的，可我肯定你不会欣赏那样的体验的。”

邦德不情不愿的听从了。他的胃里焦虑翻搅，脑子里念头飞转，试图在心里勾勒出一个逃脱计划。这里还有时间，不是吗？他会脱身的。他可是双零特工，毕竟。 _你会没事儿的_ ，他告诉自己。 _你还可以逃脱_ 。

席尔瓦猛地顶了进去。邦德嘴里抑制不住的发出一声嘶吼。一切仿佛都倒卷了回去。他体内不复留下一丝空隙。每分每寸都被湿润而勃动的阴茎给塞满。它是那般硕大。他一辈子都没被撑展得那么厉害过。操，那可真疼。

詹姆斯贴着床单扭动了几下。之前被席尔瓦的前戏撩动起的半勃消失了，而对于那，他谢天谢地。他许是不得不忍受这个，可他不需要享受它。他回想起席尔瓦在那间仓库里说的话。“针对这个的守则是什么？”他会在脑子里把整本天杀的手册过一边，如果需要的话。

他记得MI6的训练手册里有关那一部分的那么几句话。

——一个人挣扎得越厉害，就会经历越多的痛苦，并进一步激怒你的俘虏者——

——不要告诉他们任何事。咬住舌头。尖叫，如果必须的话。可无论你怎么做， _别松口_ ——

席尔瓦开始在他身后律动起来，嘴里发出一声高亢的呻吟。感觉着体内那人阴茎的搏动，他力图不要作呕。他同塞维琳在船上吃过早午餐，可全不知晓自己是否能，或是什么时候能吃到下一顿。最好还是保住胃里的那点儿东西。席尔瓦很快找到了个他觉得满意的节奏，坚持了超出邦德愿意去想的久。那是不快但可以忍受的——就某种程度而言——直到席尔瓦开始冲着他的耳朵里咕哝起些下流话。

“你跟妈咪这么干过吗？她有让你操她湿漉漉的处女膜吗？她有多常看到 _这个_ ？”席尔瓦一捏他的卵蛋以为强调。

“别他妈的把她扯进来。你想要的是我，得到的也是我。那还不够吗？”

“啊哎，这么维护她，”——他的戳刺片刻也不曾中断——“可说真的，那永远都不够。我永远要不够这个热烘烘。湿漉漉。的小穴。”

濒临结束时席尔瓦的侵犯变得更加的狂乱，很是叫詹姆斯懊恼的。他紧紧闭起眼睛，席尔瓦的指甲越发掐进他的屁股，把他一遍又一遍的向后拖拽来迎合上自己的阴茎。

“快了，我的乖乖。这就快了，我都能尝到了。”

他舔舐詹姆斯的耳廓，俯身上去咬住那脖颈与肩膀交接处。他的体重无可承受的压在他的手腕和已然虚弱的肩膀上。屁股里的疼痛撕裂过他，当席尔瓦一次、两次、三次的顶撞进来，随之伴随着一声嘶哑的快感呻吟将自己尽数倾洒进他体内。

过了一会儿，席尔瓦退出詹姆斯的身体，邦德痛得闷哼一声。他的屁股如今空自夹紧。他的体内什么也没有，除了缓缓自他肠子里渗出的浓浊的精液。粗重的喘息间，邦德感觉到自己的束缚被解开了。他没有力量去反抗，甚或是起念逃跑。这似乎极大的取悦了席尔瓦。

“回见，詹姆斯。我希望你有跟我一般享受。你真是美妙极了。”

他冲他飞了个吻，随之走出门去。

几分钟后，詹姆斯和他的衣服被自席尔瓦的卧房扔进某个监禁室。没关系。他的自动跟踪装置已经激活了。MI6找上门来只是时间问题。他可以等，他告诉自己。他将不得不等。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
